


Guichexoxte and The Bleeding Heart Killer.

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Additional Warnings Apply, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Character Undeath, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Corpses, Creation Myth, Cruelty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diary/Journal, Elder God, Eldritch, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Homophobia, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Killing, Major Character Undeath, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Original Mythology, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Poor Life Choices, Racism, Religion, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Romance, Sacrifice, Serial Killers, Skeletons, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Undead, Undeath, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story about human sacrifice, love, and who we find guilty.
Relationships: The Bleeding Heart Killer/Original Character





	1. Mythology.

In the times before time and existence, there was Guichexoxte. They were of many carnivorous mouths, many eyes, and of many more tendrils. They guarded the pre existence from the forces of all that wasn't. Guichexoxte had frought these forces for all the time before time. When existence came to be the guard of all that would be celebrated for the newly birthed all. While they celebrated, the void soaked itself into creation. Guichexoxte felt as if they had failed, so they bled both blood, heart, mind, and soul into all time and existence so it could fight all that seeked to commit unjust to their prided guarded creations.

For time until humanity, there was only battle between void and our guardian, Guichexoxte, to allow all that could be to be. So things shaped to that which is, for our guardian frought that which isn't. Life was born and all that couldn't be looked upon it with nothingness. Guichexoxte felt it couldn't fail existing again, for it loved it's prided creations with all which it bled out. So our guardian tried to stop nothing but still what wasn't had touched life, making death. Guichexoxte curled all which it bled around life and cried tears of soul and heart into it's favorite and most prided creations. 

When it's tears touched life, thinking beings became from among life. Those thinking beings are us, humanity. Our Guardian knew true joy in it's love for now it's prided and most favorite creations could save themselves from that which could never become. They could save themselves from unbecoming if only a short time. Guichexoxte found it's love, pride, and joy turned sour as human kind could also undo itself and other life. When they attempted to stop this, they found a cruel trick that their enemies had played. If life didn't comsume another, it would die. 

The Great Guardianship decided what was unjustified. Upon setting this, Guichexoxte spoke into the minds of our people. We had little to no food or home. Our Guardian gave on to us, all what we wished for. Our stomachs were always full. Guichexoxte promised that we never need to suffer again if we gave all whom committed a crime to them. So long we give all whom commit crimes to Guichexoxte, we will learn more and never need suffer. It was promised that so long as we remember what is unjust and what is just that we could have anything we wish. Yet if we killed one innocent to give to Guichexoxte that we would all be judged for injustice and from among our own hands, we shall be undone.

This is what I have translated of the ancient texts we found on this damned island. No matter where anyone goes on this cursed island, we keep finding bodies. Despite only being ancient skeletons, the remains give us chills colder than anything England's weather could prove. Whatever killed them had done so violently and harshly with extreme prejudice, the only intact skeletons we found are more fresh. They are curled together in a lover's embrace before what my team can assume is a sacrificial cave. There's so many more clay tablets to translate but I must admit that they did have a few good ideas.

After all, the criminal elements should be put to death for the betterment of everyone else. 

It's the strangest thing, I've been hearing the oddest whispers and mumblings all day. My crew only seems to hear it when they get deeper into the cave. We have decided to investigate the cave even deeper tomorrow, many there's a few more native population hiding in there.


	2. Island.

We had never seen someone from the outside before. The Stranger wasn't like us. They didn't know the glory and beauty of Guichexoxte. They spoke and dressed different and we were afraid. We were all so afraid. Our Guardian told us that the others outside our land might not understand us. That the outside might fear Our Protector and seek to destroy us. The leaders came together and passed judgment on her. The Stranger would be killed before Guichexoxte so she couldn't bring others. 

I asked Guichexoxte if this was right but all I heard was painful cries. I am afraid that we have lost our way in our fear. That what we are doing is unjustified. Greater than any of that, I fear the leaders will put me to death too for I have laid with the outsider. Even if she cannot understand my words, I feel as if we are meant to combine our hearts and souls. She is like us, scared, and I doubt she had come here to destroy us all. She was found thin and sick and unclothed on the beach. Why would the outside send a warrior to seek among our people so sickly? Yet no one will listen to my words. No one but Guichexoxte and the stranger.

It has been one sunset since my last writing. By the next sunset, the outsider will be killed. She knows what is coming but also knows she can not stop it. The Leaders still don't know I comfort her at night to easy her suffering. My heart bleeds like Guichexoxte's did for all that is. I know how it feels to fail to protect what one loves. I am going to Guichexoxte to ask for strength or knowledge in this time of pain, I hope to also ask for a way that the outsider and I can be together.

I hope we can be forgiven before we commit this crime against our own Guardian.

The text above was translated to the Queen's English from the odd writings on a cave wall found near the mouth of the cave we discovered.

There is something in the woods. It wears the skull of a great beast. The Leaders tell us it's a warning by Guichexoxte that we must kill the stranger soon lest we all die by the other's hands. People keep going missing and nobody can find them. Our Guardian won't speak to us and we can't find them. I am fearful that the stranger has brought a beast of the nothing on our land. That Guichexoxte has left us for our failure. I can't fail The Greatest Guardian. We cannot end this night. To avoid our undoing, I will do what the leaders are too scared to. I shall kill the outsider before the darkness starts.

This text above is translated from a wooden craving next to a skeleton we found. It's skull was caved in from the back. We assume they had finished writing then was killed from behind. Perhaps they thought if they wrote this that their people would congratulate them as a hero for doing what the leaders couldn't.

There's something out in the jungle. It has been taking anyone who gets too close to the cave of Guichexoxte. This is a sign that we are damned. We have left the outsider alive for too long. We didn't destory the evil that had cursed our land so we all must die. The missing people were found and they were all dead. Heads crushed, stabbed, hung from vines. They were supposed to carry out the sacrifice and the lass place anyone saw them was in the cave. Our leaders pretend as if it isn't happening. They say a beast or the stranger killed them. Beasts don't make knives or hang people, and the stranger was to weak to even walk when they entered Guichexoxte's cave.

This was Guichexoxte or this was a person. Unless the monsters and the void itself are battling us... No. This isn't Guichexoxte or their enemies. The criminal is a person. They are trying to stop us from giving the other to Guichexoxte. They betrayed their own people for the outsiders. I know what we must do. We must destroy the traitor.

These were found on clay tablets. Not too far away there are 20 or so bodies. We assume they had been piling the bodies they found over there.

We have found the killer, behold the traitor.

Above found on a body strung up to a tree.

The killer won't stay dead. They keep coming back stronger. Each of them claim to be the same person. Do not kill them, it's making them stronger and faster.

These were found on many trees carved into the bark. The ruins of the native here aren't too far away, it was as if something killed these people in the woods then came in like a raging bull to smash all their houses with the people inside. The queerest thing too, we haven't found any children. 

I thought I knew a great deal of things. I thought I was smarter than this worms that died on this doomed island. I was wrong. We found what was whispering in the cave. We know who our true god is now. A better god. A vengeful god who will help us rid sin from the earth. It is truly beautiful. More beautiful than my eyes should be allowed to see. Millions upon millions of diamonds twinkle in dreamy liquid body. Even more countless is it's eyes, teeth, and tentacles. Those dreamy, colorful clouds so dim yet so bright with colors I have never seen.

The others in my team have been praying before it for two days but I have never seen them in any discomfort. No matter how much I have gone to my church, none of my prayers have been answered. All I have ever gotten were lies that sinners would be punished after death. I now know the truth. I know what we must do to criminals. Guichexoxte is Our Guardian, The Greatest Guardian.


	3. The British.

As I get over the death of my dear aunt, I have returned to the place where she had went missing. Long has the island of Roanoke been an isolating and cold reminder of a mystery we shall never hope to solve. There are so many questions I have that I fear the answers to as I find a lack of answers in my searches. I came alone to this place. 

The winter here is harsher than I thought it would be. It's snowing so hard than the fire I made won't do a dent to the cold. Yet I see something in the woods, I think it's a cave. 

It was a cave with a massive fire pit. When I look into the pit, I saw bones like charcoal. They were forever burning. When I ran, there was no exit to the cave. I remember entering yet I couldn't find the place where I had come in. Instead I found a new dark tunnel in this strange cave. I can't go in there. There's unhuman words pouring out of the darkness. Something is in there, whispering things I don't know how I understand, watching me, and it's coming closer.

I think I will stay near the burning bodies.

Does time even exist in this place? Perhaps it is simply the natures of caves but I cannot tell when it is. It feels like it's hours yet no time at all. I have nothing to do but watch the fire or the tunnel. Whatever is in there, it's moving around in there with many many limbs. Largely, I have been watching the dark, yawning, maw of the beast. It's mumbles, grumbles, whispers, and coos have gotten more comforting. From what I understand, it will tell me would my auntie died. How they all died. That it could do anything I wanted, anything in the whole world, that it could help humanity.

I start to wonder if fire would hug me in it's flames in my death.

The darkness slided me a paper. It reads, "Guichexoxte promised us that we would never need suffer if we gave them our criminals, so long we never spilled even one innocent's blood else from our own hands shall come to pay back our judgement."

The fire is so loud and warm.

There's been another paper. It's showing a picture of a man a little bit older than me. He was from some far off country. Unless he was one of the native element. The picture was drawn as if someone had been using it somehow. It seems it was trying so hard to capture his likeness. From the bodies and the paper about innocent blood, I must assume the village had wrongly tried him for crimes he didn't commit. 

There's a light in the other room of this cave. It has more papers. I see something else, it's white and thin. Now that I write this, I realized that those are likely skeletons.

When I entered the other room, I discovered I was correct. There's two corpses holding each other in the corner. There is so many papers but I will attempt to detail these. 

There are so many papers detailing a trial for a stange man from the woods who they decided to put to death before they knew him. There had been attacks in other villages from the native population. Everyone had figured him for a criminal, all but one. He had been added to the death list for their sacrifices. There was something making people disappear. People disappeared so quickly. When they thought they had found the reason behind it, there was another person. They would keep killing people who kept trying to stop their sacrifice only for seemingly random people to attack them with inhuman powers.

People would burst into hellfire when whoever was possessed by this demon touched anyone. Flames that only burned them. The flames would start wherever they touched. The demon claimed to be the first person that disagreed with their trials. That their false god had "let himself pass judgment for their murders." I know my aunt. This made too much sense. I thought her just mad at first. Just too harsh and judgmental. Just cruel as older ladies could be. How long had this cult been pretending to worship the holy savior when truly they had been dancing as puppets to this pretend being, "Guichexoxte?" 

I hear crying, there is a new hole in the cave floor. There is light in odd colors I didn't know existed. I think I will follow the lights now. They are so warm and comforting. What is in the hole speaks to me. It's talking to me. I hear such kind and cheerful things.


	4. Burn the witch.

A stake was set up in the ground. A pile of sticks and logs was set at it's base. There stood, knotted tightly, was the young woman it was meant for. She was guilty of nothing but having a brain and words, still she was meant to die. None would believe her innocent, none but Guichexoxte and her best friend. As she watched her gallows built, the young lady thought of things she should have told her best friend. Mary teared both for her own death and how her now realized love would die too. That she would have to watch Mary burn. 

A leader stepped forward to Mary Hillglooms, reading the true God's words to her. Two men started to drag her to the burning stake. Then they weren't. Mary heard sicking crunching behind her kneeling form. She turned her head to see a large woman wearing a skull feline in nature as a mask. The woman looked upon her like her friend once did. The leader back away in fear, cursing the lady for killing his men and stopping Mary's sacrifice. The woman said nothing as she grabbed his head and crush it in one hand easily. Hillglooms whimpered in fear of the unknown person with inhuman strengths.

The woman whispered to Mary that Guichexoxte had blessed them to be together as she was her best friend in another body after death. Still it was reasonable that this would be hard to believe. So as the mask was removed, she told a secret that nobody else would know. Of the time they had kissed behind a dying tree outside town. Then the mask disappeared as the woman fell upon Mary Hillglooms, limp with death. The mask and Mary's death were the the only thing keeping her bound to the earth.

Mary was alive but alone.


End file.
